Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141028012709/@comment-24796133-20141029013850
The red eyes turn into slits, and a huge face starts to take shape. Malakai finally turns round and fires in shock at the creature. Lighting up the cavern, We see the creature. It's in a cage of some sort, translucent shadows surround it and bars of solid darkness contain it. It must be keeping it in, but that does not stop it from striking fear into me, a greater fear than I have ever felt before. Malakai turns back around and smiles, setting the tome back down and opening it. He turns through the pages, and from my distance i can only make out faint markings on it's pages. Then the creature speaks. "You do not know how to use that, but I do". It's voice is so deep, echoing throughout the cavern, "Set me free and I can show you". It's playing with our minds, trying to tempt us to let it out. Whatever it is, it's in there for a reason. Malakai turns round again and speaks to it. "And what would I be releasing?" he asks, and I can hear the excitement in his voice. He's mad enough to let this thing out. "I am ancient. I am powerful. I was robbed of my power and imprisoned here by my brothers." It clicks. The legends are true. This is the fallen elder, the reason for the Tenarbys's existence. Malakai can't actually be considering this, can he? "And what would I gain from releasing you?" Malakai asks. The fallen elder's mouth opens, and red shadow falls out of it like a wave. "Infinite power, infinite knowledge, whatever you desire you shall have". There is a power in the voice, one that is gripping my mind, almost convincing me to release it. I snap back though, my sixth sense dragging me out of the trance. Mind control must be his power, and it is working on Malakai, he wants what the creature offers. I manage to gather the strength to speak. "Malakai NO!". Malakai turns back to me and smiles. "You have no control over me Borgoris. You never have." And with that he turns back to the cage. I try firing energy but nothing happens. I'm still suffering from the Droki wound. I can do nothing but watch. Malakai approaches the cage and places his hands on the translucent shadow. They pass through and the elder smiles. Suddenly his face dissapates and the shadow he is composed of flows into Malakai. Malakai staggers away and contorts. His body starts to twist unnaturally and he collapses to the floor. All of his fur slowly turns completely black. He looks at me with his eyes, and I see something in them I have never seen before: a cry for help. But as soon as I see it, his eyes roll backwards and become solid blood red. Still looking at me, Malakai smiles. But it is no longer Malakai. "I am Obitus, the omega elder, and after eternity, I am free". His voice is mixed with Malakai's, but he is in control, totally. He picks up the tome and transforms it into a small, pocket sized book. He slips it into a pouch and approaches me. He crouches down right in front of me, and speaks menacingly. "I would kill you here and now, but the Droki's touch is a far more, agonising death. Enjoy your last few hours. Soon, this prison will collapse now that I am free, and the whole of Spherae shall join it! " He is about to leave when he sees the gauntlet. "That is not yours to keep. You have no idea of the scale of its power." He grabs the gauntlet and yanks it off of my arm, breaking the bone. I stay silent and just stare at him. "Defiant to the last. You would have made a powerful warrior of darkness." And he leaves, putting on the gauntlet. I lay there as Obitus walks off, and I succumb to the darkness that surrounds me, passing out.